The Boondocks and the Eds Cul-De-Sac Adventures
by DTPhenom
Summary: The Freeman's had to go to another neighborhood for the WWP. That specific neighborhood is the Ed's cul-de-sac. What happens when the two collides? Only you have to find out. Don't hesitate to give me ideas.
1. Acknowledgement and Other Usefull Crap

Acknowledgement (subject to change)

Hi there, I am DTPhenom. This page will have the episode guide, OC's profiles, and updates/announcements. And always keep in mind that 'Jerry' is Huey and 'Micheal' is Riley. This show is taken place when Huey is 13 and Riley is 11. So they are a tad bit more mature.

* * *

Disclaimer (subject not to change)

I DON'T own Ed Edd n Eddy or the Boondocks. They are owned to their respective owners. This is a non-profit entertainment story. All the OC's are mine and belongs to me DTPhenom.

* * *

Episode Guide (subject to change)

Season 1

Episode 1 (TroublED Kankers): An empty house was suddenly filled with a new family well… if you want to call it a family. The Ed's are captured by the Kankers and it is up to Huey and Riley to save them since none of the other kids will dare to try. Will they succeed or will the Ed's be the Kankers bitches yet again?

Episode 2 (Scam Me an Ed): The Ed's make another scam and convinced 'Micheal' to help them out. 'Jerry' objects and soon finds out that his brother have decided to go street style and put in some 'dope' for the scam. Will 'Jerry' be able to stop them? Or will the kids be introduced to a whole new set of trouble.

Episode 3: Jimmy is missing and the Ed's plus Freemans gone to look for him.

Episode 4: The cul-de-sac is having a contest to see who can fight the best. Street fighting tournament included.

Episode 5 (Super ED!_ Unofficial_): The Kankers are back and makes another plan to molest the Ed's. But this time the Kankers have superpowers.

* * *

Update Blog (changed each time a chapter is posted)

Please PM me some ideas, I am running out of fillers before the actual plot begins.

Episode 6-8 will be posted on the episode guide after Episode 5 is posted/

I am working on a secret series. Hint: A series that may never ends and it is an X-over series.

I am working on my Hunger Games Cartoon parody and my Total Epic Mansion series as well.


	2. Season 1, Episode 1: TroublED Kankers

_Author's Note: Well here is the first episode of the series! If you got any questions PM me. And remember Jerry is Huey and Micheal is Riley._

* * *

**Episode 1: The TroublED Kankers.**

It was a regular afternoon in the cul-de-sac. Kids was playing. The Ed's are scamming. It was the some ole' Joe. Until a U-Haul van shows up in the empty house nearby. All the kids watch as an old black man is carrying two boxes while two boys, one with a messy afro and another one with cornrows, is carrying boxes.

"Double D we got new neighbors." Eddy smiled because he wasn't thinking of greeting them, oh no, he was thinking: more people= more $$$.

"More friends fore Ed!" Ed smiled since things in the cul-de-sac somehow lost it's touch, they want more excitement, adventures, and jawbreakers.

"Shall we greet them gentlemen?" Edd, who is well known as Double D, is an intelligent pre-teen. The brains of the Ed's scam industry. Who is a civilized member of society, unlike his two friends.

"Let them come to us." Eddy was already making a scam, a new and smartly designed one Double D thought of. A quarter to spin the wheel and earn a prize! Except most of the slots are not good slots and out of the twelve one three are good, 5 dollars, a jawbreaker, money back.

Double D planned that they place a box behind the wheel and inside was himself, the pointer is made of metal so Double D will use a magnet to trace it to somewhere beside the ones that are not rewarding.

"Hey Nazz, Rolf, who are the new kids?" Kevin was the neighborhood jock, the bully, showing no mercy for the Ed's.

"I don't know Kev, but I wouldn't go inside their house yet." Nazz was the hot chick of the cul-de-sac. The hotshot, the girl nearly every guy wants to have.

"Hey Plank do you see the new kids?" Johnny is the kid who's best friend is a piece of wood which he names Plank.

The new family….. if you want to call it a family, is the Freemans.

Robert Freeman, the old man who is taking care of 2 troublemakers.

Huey Freeman, a 12 year-old samurai who is trying to stop the nonsense the world is putting up with today.

Riley Freeman, 10 year-old 'nigga in tha hood' who cause trouble throughout his life and believing everything 'the cool people' have to say.

They came into Peach Creek, Illinois because since Huey witnessed a killing at the school and apparently the killer is part of a gang planning to kill the Freemans for snitching. They are sent here due to the WPP (Witness Protection Program).

"Man Huey this is what happens when you snitch nigga, I bet this neighborhood is full of bratty kids and no real niggas." Riley was pissed off at Huey when he founds out the he snitched and have to come here.

Huey was getting annoyed. "Define 'real nigga'"

"Fuck you."

"BOYS go outside and play, I need to call Ruckus."

Riley groaned as Huey just went outside.

"Eddy are you sure this is a good idea?" Double D, as always, is beginning to have doubt, even in his own plan.

"You designed it, what do you think sockhead."

Before Double D could answer Eddy yelled out. "Step right up to Spin the Wheel, one quarter and you can win a prize!"

'_Oh my.' _thought Double D.

"This better not be a prank dork." Kevin growled since nearly most of time he have to beat up the Eds in order to get a refund.

"How can it be?"

Kevin spinned the pointer as Double D used a magnet to rotate it as it lands on 'pay one dollar to Eddy'.

"Man." Kevin muttered as he gave Eddy 4 quarters.

"Thank you, have a nice day."

"Dork."

Everything became silent as Riley came up and put 2 quarters up.

"Nigga give me two turns." Riley said as Eddy smirked.

"Have a shot."

Riley spinned the pointer as Double D rotated it into 'money back'.

Eddy looked at the wheel wide-eyed as he reluctantly give him his quarter back. "One more try."

"Woah, my turn." Huey stepped in as he spinned the pointer as Double D rotated it to 'a jawbreaker'.

"Excuse me, you will get a jawbreaker, here is a quarter to buy you one at the candy shop over in that street" Eddy ran behind the wheel.

"Sockhead what the hell are you doing?" Eddy whispered since the others are still there.

"They are our new neighbors Eddy, make them feel welcome." As a civilized member of the cul-de-sac Double D wants new people to feel welcome, even though it have been over 6 years since Double D moved into the cul-de-sac.

Eddy grumbled but went back to the stands and in this he saw total terror. The Kankers, with Lee in the middle Marie on her right and May on her left.

"Excuse newbies we need to borrow them for a moment." Lee said as she smirked at Eddy who is sweating bullets. Ed went in his house since his bitchy sister Sarah called him to do his and her chores.

Eddy tried to look professional since the new kids was watching.

"What can I do for you Kankers?"

"Where is Double Dweeb?" asked Marie.

"And where is Ed?" asked May.

Double D heard this and was sweating as well since if Eddy snitched he is going to be the Kankers bitch. (Epic Rhymes.)

"W-Well I-I d-don't know." Eddy lied as the new kid with corn rows was snickering.

"Lies, girls take him and destroy that wheel." Lee demanded.

"Man where is our video camera?" asked Riley as he snickered at the sight.

Huey went over and stopped them. "Hold on, why would you destroy his business just because he don't want to tell his business?"

"None of your business." Marie walked over but Huey tripped her causing laughter from the crowd of kids watching.

"Take him out!" Lee yelled as she was about to hit Huey in the face but he dodged and tripped her as he block the attack coming from May then flipped her over.

Marie stood back up and tried to kick Huey from behind but he blocked it thus twisted her around and he dropkicked her into a pink flamingo.

The kids was cheering him on as Lee and May tried to punch him at the same time. He dodged by bending over and flipping both of them over.

Lee whispered to something to the other Kankers and they all got up. Huey got ready until they screamed out loud.

Robert came and saw a picture that looks like this: Huey beating up three white girls while Riley is and a group of kids is cheering on.

"BOYS GET YOUR BUTTS HERE NOW!"

Riley and Huey went back to their new house. The Kankers smirked as Eddy was pissed off. The Kankers destroyed the wheel and in the box they found Double D. Whom you could guess was scared shit. The girls took Eddy and Double D as the kids looked on in terror.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING!?" Robert was furious as he was talking to Ruckus on the phone. The boys was sitting on the couch pissed off.

"They attacked first! Those bitches got what they deserved but they just have to fake scream." Riley was pissed off even more than grandpa.

"THEY ATTACKED THREE INNOCENT GIRLS… WHY DOES IT MATTER?... FINE YES THEY ARE WHITE BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER…. BOYS RUCKUS WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU."

Huey took the phone first and Ruckus voice ranged through his ears. "Shame on you Huey, you hit white girls! AND THEY ARE WHITE! I would expect it from Riley but from you? Oh ho, you are in deep trouble."

Huey is very annoyed by the racist bastard over the phone and also by the fact that he is innocent. "They hit first Ruckus, and I didn't even hurt them but from letting them hurt me."

"Boy give me that phone! Excuse me Ruckus I will have to call you back." Robert hung up the phone and took his belt out.

"This is the first day and you two are causing trouble!"

"We tried to save a kid from them!" Riley fired back which earned him a belt whip.

"Go to your room, no dinner for tonight!" The grandpa was already mad due to the WPP not moving them to an urban city like L.A or Las Vegas or even Orange City nearby Peach Creek.

"Maaan this is bullshit!" Riley tossed Huey books off his bed as he laid down with his hands crossed.

"Don't worry, we will deal with them." Huey knew that grandpa will always go online on some fake dating website.

"How?"

"When grandpa is on the computer we will go out the window."

_Author's Note: Their new house is one-story like all the houses in the cul-de-sac._

* * *

Double D and Eddy was near the Kanker trailer tied up on a tree. No shoes, no shirt, but they are still gonna serve them, (Get the ERB reference?). In front of them was a dining table, apparently the Kankers went to go get Ed so they are stuck in a tree.

"What do we do now sockhead?" Eddy was pissed off at the Kankers, enough that the next time he see them he will personally 'deal' with them.

"I don't know Eddy, we could scream for help." Double D is almost never angry like Ed but he is upset since 'his' Kanker is going to rape him with kisses and touches again.

"People are far away. Only if we can find some way to get out of this shit." Eddy tried to wiggle his hands out but for some reason the rope only got tighter.

At Ed's house, the Kankers came in and got ready to scare Ed, knock him out, tie him to the tree, and err… do their thing. I am too lazy to tell what happens in detail so they did all that they planned successfully.

Huey and Riley got out of the house while grandpa is on the fake dating site. And knocked on a door with appeared to be Nazz's.

"Hi guys, what do you need?" Nazz was still combing her hair as she answered the door.

"Bitch we gotta settle some business you know what I mean? Where is the trailer park?" Riley was acting all 'thug' since he wanted some action at the Kankers.

"Through the trail, you will see it." Nazz pointed to the purple trail covered with orange-yellow paint.

Huey nodded in agreement as they walk through the trail.

* * *

When they reach the trailer park they see the Ed's, tied up to a tree, with dinner on the table as the Kankers are googly eyeing their men.

"This is revenge bitches, c'mon Huey." Riley whispered as they snuck behind them very slowly. The Ed's saw them and began to relax a little.

Riley pointed his gun which he brought in his pocket. "Don't move bitches!"

The Kankers froze in shock. Until Lee pulled a gun out as well.

"What do you think you are doing ruing our date?

"You took three boys whom I might bet that they don't find you interested and is forcing them to have a play-date with you." Huey shook his head as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Lee as well.

"You can't tell us what to do with our men." May held out a knife and Huey pointed his gun at May.

"Sockhead did you got it yet?" Eddy whispered.

"Almost."

"Well hurry up."

Marie then pulled a gun out as well as she smirked. "We don't want to add 'murder' on our records do we? Go away or go to hell."

"Just give us your damn boyfriends." Huey knew that someone was going to get hurt.

"I got it Eddy." Double D slid his hand through the rope and help Ed and Eddy as the Kankers and new kids was at a point-out.

Eddy pulled out his Uzi.

"Eddy where did you get that gun?" Double D stood in shock as his friend is holding a gun, scratch that, an excellent gun used mainly by top mafias, FBI, and the military.

"My dad gave me one, he have another one."

Eddy aimed at Lee's leg and fired 5 bullets into it.

"RUN!" Ed said as the Eds ran off.

"My leg!" Lee screamed in pain as Marie and May help their sister.

"Bitch you just got served." Riley smirked.

"Kill them!" Lee ordered.

Huey and Riley ran and took cover behind a car as Marie is shooting.

"Here May use my gun." Lee gave May her gun and flipped the table over as Huey and Riley are shooting.

"We need to get out of here." Huey tried to look for a way of escape.

"Nigga just wait 'till they run out of bullets." Riley was shooting at the girls who was shooting back.

"We need to take Lee inside Marie!" yelled May as she was shooting.

"Let them escape, we will be back." Marie and May stopped shooting.

"Told you." Riley and Huey ran as the girls help their wounded leader to the trailer.

Back at the cul-de-sac the Ed's ran for the nearest house, which was Eddy's. They locked the door as they heavily panted.

"We, escaped, thanks, to… wait what were their names?" Eddy was breathing heavily with his gun in his hand.

"We didn't ask them. But I hope they survived." Double D was panting loud and was sweating a lot.

Ed looked outside the window and saw the boys running to their house. "Look guys, they survived the evil wrath of the Kankers!"

Eddy and Double D looked out the window and saw them two jumping through their window.

* * *

"Those bitches were bitches man." Riley was tired.

"We survived and saved them, that is all that matters." Huey grabbed a book a started reading it.

"Man nigga who was those bitches and them mofo's we saved?"

**Yeah who was those mofo's Riley? Anyways you have seen a gunfight on the first day of arrival, this means there is way more to come. Will the Ed's officially meet the Freemans? Find out next time.**

**Finally! I finished this freaking chapter. Hope you stay tuned for the next one. Thank you for reading! Peace!**


	3. Season 1, Episode 2: Sell Me an ED

_Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update it earlier. Life is preventing me to accomplish that. Here is another chapter. P.S there will be an actual plot soon._

**Episode 2: Sell me an ED**

It was the next day as the Ed's were yet planning another scam. Kids were playing, and Huey and Riley came out for some fresh air.

"Hey thanks for saving us from the Kankers." Eddy said as he was working on a scam.

"Be careful next time." Huey was still tired.

"Hey what are your names anyways?" Eddy asked.

"Err…." Riley was trying to recall the names he was given.

"I am Jerry and my little brother is Micheal."

"Salutations, as I was wonder…." Double D began.

"Can you help us?" Ed asked as he was putting on the sign.

"Yo, this is for money right doug?" Riley asked.

"More than ever." Eddy wanted more suckers, I mean volunteers for his scams.

"This is a cupcake business? Don't you need planning and… actual cupcakes not playdough?" Huey had a look on his face while staring at the childish scam.

"Don't have time." Eddy was putting the icing on the 'cupcakes'.

"Hey who are you dorks talking to?" Kevin was on his bike with Nazz in the back of him.

"Our new neighbors." Double D rolled his eyes as he was working on the cardboard stand.

"Tip: don't try to help them out, a scam isn't worth it." Nazz pointed out.

"Bitch we got this." Riley was thinking… then he got an idea. "Yo Eddy follow me."

Riley was brining Eddy into his house as they left Ed, Double D, and Huey.

"Do you guys really have to do this? It is a waste of time and they will almost always want a refund." Huey was trying to make a point since he noticed how Double D and Ed was always helping Eddy with stupid scams, from what he had been told.

"Honestly, I don't agree either but he and Ed are basically my only friends in this neighborhood." Double D said.

Ed didn't noticed the conversation as he was playing with a butterfly.

"Then the best thing to do is tell him how pathetic this is and try to think of another way to make money."

* * *

Eddy was in Riley's room as he saw that Riley took out a briefcase from the closet.

"What is that?" Eddy asked.

"The stuff to make us rich." Riley said opening the case.

He opened the case and saw bags of cocaine, meth, and pot.

"Isn't this shit illegal?"

"Not if you don't get caught."

Eddy nodded as Riley closed the briefcase.

"Well how will we make money?" Eddy wasn't afraid of the cops but what if they get caught, consequences with his parents will be severe.

"We will go somewhere and sell this shit for high prices." Riley was certain that it will work the way it was planned, though he (or I for that matter) have no clue of the price range for drugs.

"Where to?"

"Use my brother's bike, I will use mine and follow me."

They went to the garage, grabbed the bikes, and headed off.

"Where are they going?" Ed asked.

Huey saw the briefcase and knew what was inside. He was deciding whether to stop them or let it slide.

"Well Jerry?" Double D was putting the finishing touches on the 'cupcakes'.

"I don't know. But it is not going to be good…"

Riley and Eddy went to a house that Riley knew of and knocked on the door.

A black guy with a black shirt, cargo pants, and a white cap opened the door.

"Yo, Micheal you got it?" (Don't ask why he knew Riley's fake name.)

"Right here my nigga." Riley opened the case and stuck a hand out.

"How much?"

"50$ a pound."

Eddy watched as the guy gave Riley 100$, two pounds, and closed the door.

"Now this is how you do it." Riley said as he looked around.

"Sweet! These suckers won't know what him 'em.) Now let's just say that a montage was shown where Riley and Eddy selling these drugs and Eddy throwing money in the air laughing as Riley did the dougie.

Later in the day the two new drug dealers was riding to the cul-de-sac with the briefcase filled with money instead of dope.

"Where have you two been?" Double D asked as he was reading a book.

"Guys." Eddy looked at his two friends. "We are going to get some jawbreakers."

"Oh! Jawbreakers for Ed!" Ed yelled.

Huey turned to Riley as he saw a smirky look on his face.

Huey sighed and shook his head. "Please don't tell me you sold those stuff I specifically told you _not _to touch."

"Relax hater, we made money, shit you can buy more of that mango shit you read." Riley said attempting to reassure his brother.

"For one, it is pronounced manga and two, WHAT THE FUCK IS WORNG WITH YOU!?"

"Jeez hater, just let it slide, chillax." Riley was going with the Eds for jawbreakers.

"Jerry you coming?" Double D asked.

Huey shook his head and went home.

Grandpa was sitting on the couch watching the news as he saw Huey came in.

"Boy where is Riley?"

"He went to the candy store."

Huey went to his room, and got out a box. Inside it was a M16, a glasses with a hidden camera, ammo, a notepad, and other stuff I don't feel like mentioning.

He took out a notepad and flipped through pages of pre-made plans which includes stuff from if Riley joined a gang to Riley being induced into a country's government as a spy to Riley being abducted by aliens and many others. He found one he made if Riley starting selling drugs.

He took out his phone and called in a favor. Tomorrow was going to be hectic.

* * *

In the noon Eddy and Riley met at the negro hooligan's house. Granddad went to the store, and obviously will be out for a long time. Riley talked to Eddy about a guy in Kiwi Springs he knew of that can give them a refuel on money making shit. They were about to go until Huey blocked the way to the door with a M16 and his katana in possession. "You are not going anywhere Riley." Huey demanded as he knows that neither of them will go down without a brutal fight.

"We are only visiting a friend nigga. Geez hater." Riley pushed Huey out of the way but he got tripped by the foot of a Freeman with messed up hair.

Riley was thinking of hitting Huey but he now knows that Huey won't lose his guard down.

"Fine, Eddy let's go back to my room." Riley was planning the ole' escape through window plan. But nevertheless Huey knew what they was going to do so he hid while near the window ideal for escaping.

"O.K let's bust out of here." Eddy said as he was about to open the window.

"Nah Eddy, we will go through the way we came." Riley smirked.

Eddy looked at him confused.

"He is right at the window nigga, we will take our bikes and leave."

Eddy nodded and ran to the garage, grabbed the bikes, and headed off. Huey finally noticed them riding out of the cul-de-sac and quickly 'borrowed' a skateboard that was just conveniently left in the street and followed them. All the way to Kiwi Springs.

Once they got to the a different house he saw Eddy and Riley knocked on the door three times light and one time hard. A Hispanic guy with the tattoos on his arm that says 'Don't' on Eddy's and Riley's left side and 'Lose' on the other, a white tank top, baggy pants, and high end shoes.

The dude gave the two boys a case full of drugs/pills and quickly closed the door.

"Time to make some moolah." Eddy and Riley was about to go on their bikes Huey stood in front.

"Go home Micheal, you too Eddy." Huey said firmly.

"Nigga don't be hating, just move." Riley was not ready to be brought down. He took out his gun.

Huey just looked at him, not afraid as he took out his katana.

Eddy started but then took out hid Uzi.

All was still, dead silence, who will make the first move?

Then, as if it was obvious, Riley started shooting, and since three years of fighting he didn't use knockout bullets but actual bullets.

Huey deflected the bullets with his katana as Eddy and Riley rode off.

Huey wasn't defeated, he asked in a favor.

Riley and Eddy did some more money making and another drug selling montage. When they made it back to the cul-de-sac a group of kids, not the cul-de-sac kids, but different ones with sunglasses and tuxedoes. A girl who was in the center stood and watched as Eddy and Riley came to a halt.

Well here is a description of the gang. There was six boys and the leader. The girl was white with brown long hair, and dark brown eyes. Her clothes was purple shirt and a miniskirt with brand-name sneakers. Two of the guys was white, one was Asian, and the other three was black.

"Yo guys, move now we gotta go home." Eddy said as the group was blocking the way to the cul-de-sac.

"Eddy Skipper McGhee and Micheal Junix. Drop the case." A guy in a tux ordered.

Riley was trying to hold a laugh but couldn't help it. It is like they are stolen from a mafia or spy movie. It is 85 degrees outside, in the summer, in tuxedoes. Who does that?

"Look my niggas, don't be hating, and scoot over." Eddy said eagerly to spend his cash on jawbreakers, pornography magazines, and other stuff.

"Look." Another guy began. "We got an order that you have been selling 'stuff', we must dispose of them or we will have to use one of our many excessive options but in the end you two will give us the 'stuff'."

"Eddy did you hear that?" Riley asked snickering.

"Nope, too bored to listen. All I heard was blah blah blah BULLSHIT!"

"Well are you going to give it or not?" The girl whom was obviously the leader was.

Riley and Eddy just looked at them like they were insane. Then they took out their weapons and aimed it at the group.

"Yall niggas better move." Riley wasn't afraid. He knew the best way to shoot. He wasn't thinking if they had weapons.

"Or yall get shot." Eddy ended.

The girl looked at the boy and they all pointed guns. More specifically magnums.

"Excessive force D.7." A guy said pointing a gun at Eddy.

"Put the case down NOW!" Another one demanded.

Riley and Eddy was showing no sign of retreating or listening to bullcrap.

"Thanks Emily." Huey was standing behind Eddy and Riley.

"No problem. Guys move out." Emily ordered as the guys pulled back their guns.

"Nigga what's your problem?" Riley asked.

"Go home Eddy and Micheal." Huey said one last time.

"We made money anyways." Eddy opened the case and took his share of the money and went off.

Riley glared at Huey until he was dragging him home yelling and hitting him hard. "You don't sell dope! What, the, hell, is, wrong, with, you?"

And all is done. What could happen next?

**I know I did a crappy job but I was writing and saving at different days and usually on nights at 12:00 to 2:00 AM.**

**Anyways thanks for reading.**


End file.
